Claudia's Creed: Birth of an Assassin
by DarkArmstrongShadow
Summary: I was 7 years old when I became an Assassin. Tragedy struck my family, as I was forced to leave my home. Now I follow my brother in the ways of the assassins, in hope that one day vegeance will be done... DISCONTINUED FOR A WHILE
1. Sadness

**Creed Note:**** Ciao peps! This is my first fanfic so please no nasty reviews! For some reason i know how this will end though i just about know the beginning :) All Italian words ( or sentences) will be placed at the bottom. Also when I use the word slave i am not trying to be a bit harsh , but c'mon. Its Vieri!**

**A presto for now!**

* * *

><p>It was hard enough for Ezio as he travelled with his madre and sorella after his father and brother's death. His mother was 40 and his sister was only 7 , 10 years younger than he was. They where only about 100 yards from Monterrigioni's walls , it had been a hard and tiring journey. To the families horror, at the end of the road was Vieri De'Pazzi-the most vile <em>bastardo<em> on earth!

"Ezio!" He called " How could you leave _Firenze_ without saying goodbye, eh?"

"What do you want Vieri?"

"Hmmm... let me see , a new _palazzo_, two new steads ," turning to Claudia " I'm sure my sister would like a new slave.." He stopped thought for a moment and turned back to Ezio ,"Oh ... And your head! Get him!"

Ezio push his mother and Claudia together behind him, trying as hard as he could to defend them aswell as himself. They fought , even though they were tired. Next minute daggers flew out of now where killing his men in seconds, a booming voice came from mid-air,

"Dirty _Porcos_! Your father , Vieri , should of taught you more than that!"

In a blink of an eye Vieri was gone . _Where do i know that voice from?_ Ezio thought , bringing his mind back to his family,

"Are you alright Claudia?"

"_Si fratello_, but that man is kind of scaring me ."

Ezio turned to see the man waving at him, a huge smile going from one ear to another,

"Are you the man who saved me and my family _signore_?"

"_Si_,"

"_Allora io ti ringrazio molto, signore, io non penso a me o la mia famiglia sarebbe sopravvissuto se non fosse stato per voi. Purtroppo non ho Non hanno i soldi per dare a voi, mi dispiace_."

The man chuckled, "There is no need for that Ezio," his smile getting bigger if it could.

"Wait , how do you know my name?"

"Don't you recognise me? Its-a-me Mario!"

Claudia turned to her _zio_ and laughed and ran to him" Uncle!"

* * *

><p><em>Madre<em>-mother _Sorella_-sister _Bastardo_-bastard

_Firenze_-Florence _Palazzo_-palace/mansion _Zio_-Uncle

_Porcos_-pigs _Si fratello_ - yes brother _signore_- sir/mister

_Allora io ti ringrazio molto, signore, io non penso a me o la mia famiglia sarebbe sopravvissuto se non fosse stato per voi. Purtroppo non ho Non hanno i soldi per dare a voi, mi dispiace_.

Then i thank you very much sir, i dont think me or my family would have survived if it wasnt for you. Unfortunately i dont not have any money to give you , I am sorry.


	2. That one arm you got!

**Creed Note:Ancora ciao! Hello again! How are you readers? haha :D So yay! This is my second chapter and I'm quite pleased with myself because i usuallly forget about my stories xP So here you are! Thanks for the reviews =**

**Joseph**

**CaptainKittens**

**oh and Joseph she will be getting one! Arrivederci!**

* * *

><p>In less than a hour since they had arrived and she was already complaining:<p>

"When can we go back Ezio?"

"I dont like this place!"

"I want to go back to _Firenze_!"

Ezio had to tell her the same thing everytime she said anything,

" I don't no Claudia."

" You keep saying that!"

" Becuase there is nothing else to say!"

" _Bene_... " she sulked and sat next to her_ frat_ello,"Can I ask you something?"

" Go on," he picked her up and placed her on his knee being careful not to hurt her,

" Earlier, Mario said something about assassins. What did he mean?"

"Claudia," he smiled ,"Our family are assassins . Our father and possibly our brother were assassins. _Padre_ never told us because he thought we were to young-"

"To young? I mabye young but I am strong! The tallest girl in my _classe_ for your information!" a very serious look crossed her face, as Ezio started to laugh,"What?"

"You never give up do you?Go on now Claudia. Go make some friends,"

" Okay. _A presto_ Ezio!"

* * *

><p>Claudia was walking away from her new 'best friend' when she spotted Ezio training, " Brother!"<p>

He turned to her and laughed " Let me guess you have a new best friend?"

"_Si,si! _Her name is angelina!_"_ she giggled " So what are you doing?"

"Well training with Uncle, he says its better for me."

"Really? Could I join in?"

"Ermmm..." he stared at her for a few seconds ," I could ask. Uncle,can Claudia join?"

His uncle laughed " If she can keep up!" he looked straight at her " Come child lets see what you can do. Bring in our weakest."

A man ,slightly smaller than Ezio, enter the ring. He snigered at her " I doubt you will be able to keep up me!"

" You think?" she simply replied. She had never been in a fight except when she had an arguement in school , but that was nothing. The man jumped at her , making her jump back and dodge the punch he threw. _Yes he is open!_ she thought before making her own 'little' punch . The man flew back and hit the wall. **COMPLETELY KNOCKED OUT!** " Well she definetly has a punch on her!" called Mario,  
>" Good-one Claudia!" Ezio cheered.<p>

" Since Loreno is out, bring in Apollo. The biggest. The strongest. _The fastest_." Mario said. She swore that she heared Ezio laugh when her _zio_ said ' _The fastest'_ . She couldn't blame him though, the Auditore's where known for their speed. Now this Apollo came on to her , she knew that she wouldnt be able to knock him out in one , at least five! Her first shot was to bring in a kick , which he easily knocked aside . Her next was a punch, which he caught with his hand! _Bene_ , she thought ,_ I will have to wait until he throughs something in._ Now it was his turn, he threw a punch which landed on her cheek making it bleed sightly . The look on Ezios face showed that _he_ wanted to punch her opponent! She knew Apollo was unblocked now. In a blink of an eye , she spun her leg around knocking him over . Next - as he was sitting up - she elbowed him in the face . Finally she slamed her foot against his stomach , bringing him out of the fight imeadiatly.

"Wow!" " Brilliant! " "Amazing!" where all the words she heard as she walked over to her uncle and brother ,

" Soo... What do you think ?" she said in a very very _very_ girly voice.

"What do I think? Claudia! You beat up the best man we have as if he where paper!" Mario cheered but as if worried.

" And I think you have one arm there Claudia" Ezio laughed and put his hand on her cheek. She winced. " Your cheek! Mario do you have anything to patch her up?"

" Yes. Come with me Claudia , I will have you done in no time!"

The three of them went off into the villa . Mario in front , Ezio to the side and Claudia in his arms.

* * *

><p><em>Si<em>- yes _Firenze - _Florence _Bene -_ Good / Fine

_Fratello - _Brother _Classe -_ Class _A presto! -_ See you soon!

_Zio_ - Uncle


	3. Enter the hood

**Creed Note:Ciao! How are my loverly readers? haha :D This next chapter is going to be quite short so sorry :( Really this is just how Claudia gets her hood and cape , dagger and hidden blade and all that xP Im happy now thats out! so yer... Hope you like it! A presto! XD**

* * *

><p>Claudia looked in the mirror, the stitching on her face would leave a scar. <em>At least Ezio isnt the only one!<em> she moved over to her bed and pulled out a book her Uncle had given her. It was a dairy that he gave to her to write in. It was a dark tan colour, and on the front _'Creed'_ had been engraved into it . She must had wrote about five pages before there was a knock at the door,  
>" Come in," she looked up to find her brother there,"Yes?"<p>

" I have been thinking about staying here,"

"What? You know I dont like this place!"

" I know but it is for the best,"

" How?"

"Well think with me. We are used to _Italia_, because it Is our home, and I dont think we should move _madre_ out because of the way she is."

" So basically , your coming up with excuses to convince me to stay here?"

"How did you know?" the look on his face proved that he was offened,

"Because me and you think alike brother!" She was only seven and , Damn! She had alot of sence.  
>"Okay... I was . But its for the best. For everyone , me, you , mother , everyone!" he admitted.<p>

"Fine! But I want to train! Like you! With you!"

"Tutto bene , tutto bene! Here!" he took out a parcel and handed them to her," Put these on."  
>She undone the rapping and looked at the robes," There boys clothes!"<p>

" No there ... wait I dont know, but Mario said you are _not_ doing training in a dress! So go on, put them on."

" Okay i will ... Ezio?" he stood there just frozen for a few seconds,

"What?"

"Out!"

"Ahh .. okay , call me when your done ." He left and stood just outside the door. The robes wernt as baggy - or boyish - at all , just a simple white and red tunic, black pants , boots , a white hood and cape. She took off her dress putting it on the side over a chair and put on a vest and the pants, next the tunic and she would ask Ezio to put the cape and hood on her.

" Ezio, you can come in now." She called while putting her hair in a high pony tail,"Do you mind helping me get the cape and hood on please?"

"_va bene, sorella mio_." He held the cape over her head, making her put one arm up. He slotted the cape down and now all that was left was her hood, he connected the hood with her tunic and placed it on her head.

" Oh and Claudia there .. is , something else i want to give you." he fiddled his left arm then took off what seemed like a blade,"Here, its called a hidden blade,"

"How does it work? And who did you get it from?" He hooked it on her arm,

"Its works like this," he knocked her hand back a little and out came the blade,"Becareful not to hit your hand. Although it has been modifide, i wouldnt take any chances."

"Va bene. You didnt answer 'who did you get it from?' "

"I got it from .. well i found it after Padre's death, in his hidden office."

"Ohh.." she looked down at the blade, although it seemed a bit large before she put it on ,it fit her quite well.

"Claudia?"

"huh?"

"I will be downstairs. Come soon , dinner will be ready."

"I will." she said before he left her room, leaving her and the 'Creed' again.

* * *

><p><em>va bene, sorella mio<em> - okay, my sister _padre - _father _ Italia - Italy_

_Madre -_ Mother _Tutto bene, Tutto bene! - _Alright , alright!


	4. ATTENTION!

**Hey Everybody! XD How are you guys? Good I have decided to redo Claudia's Creed with a new title **_(Still Claudia's Creed but with: Birth of an Assassin on it)_** Yeahh so anyways, I am deleting some of the chapters and restarting them by following the book more And yes the Quello Sguardo will be in it but later... in Claudia's Creed: The Eagles **_(I think that's what i will call it )_** Spoiler... Anyway, so yeah they will be in it when you get to know my version of the characters , not that there's much difference but you know... Sooo okayyyys, i will have**_ (Hopefully)_** A chapter up every night, as i will be following the book sooo its easier Soo yeahhh, that's all i have to say for now A presto assassin! XD **


End file.
